Lilium
by Fics Sakura e Sasuke
Summary: - "Um amor platônico, quase que obsessiva. Um único amor, Uma parte da Lua escureceu...a hora dele ir..." - por Tia Saky. *SasukeSakura


_Um casamento em três meses.  
Ela não aprendeu a amar, desde que existe.  
Não liga para coração é vazio,  
Preenchido pela solidão e a frieza [...]  
Visitas todas as noites,  
Lua cheia os banham [...]  
Uma visita prazerosa,  
Ao mesmo tempo,  
Triste,  
Pois, não o vejo...Só o sinto._

_Um amor platônico, quase que obsessiva.  
Um único amor,  
Uma parte da Lua escureceu...a hora _**dele**_ ir..._

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**

* * *

**

**EU NÃO SEI AMAR**

* * *

_-Que dia insignificante...-Exclamou ela, se sentando em sua cama, bocejando._

_Pela enorme janela de madeira, que ficava em frente a enorme cama de casal em que a bela rosada repousava, os raios solares, acompanhados de uma forte brisa gelada, entravam pela mesma, brincando com os fios rosados na altura dos ombros._

_-Já se foi né? –Perguntou toda dolorida e cansada se levantando da cama nua, deixando seus fios rosados escorrerem até seu ombro, amassados._

_Não obteve resposta. As portas da janela de madeira na cor champanhe balançaram bruscamente, enquanto os raios do sol, sumiam com as enormes nuvens manchadas de cinza._

_Ela se levantou cansada, entrou em seu chuveiro quente, e deixou que a água rolasse pelo seu corpo, levando os toques gelados __ dele_.

_-Você é sempre estranho...-Disse seca, colocando dois pingos do sabonete líquido sobre a esponja de coração._

_Um cheiro de morangos entrou pelas narinas dela.  
_**  
**

**- oOo -**

Vestiu uma saia um pouco antes do joelho, uma blusa branca meio uma gravata vermelha, a saia apertada, e a enorme bota negra, até seus joelhos.

-Mochi, Mochi?-Atendeu ela, a seu celular que tocava a horas.

-Bom dia amor, como vai? –Perguntou a outra linha, contente.

-Vou bem, Itachi-kun!-Respondeu Sakura, com seu tom de voz atual.

-Sempre tão fria...Gosto mais de você perto de mim...-A voz dizia provocante, do outro lado da linha.

-Eu sou assim, já deveria ter se acostumado ao me pedir em casamento.-Disse ríspida, apressando os paços, pegando o primeiro táxi que parará na calçada movimentada de Tókio.

-Para onde senhora? – Perguntou o velho barbudo, que dirigia o veículo.

-Tenho que desligar Itachi-kun.-Alertou ela, arrancando uma nota de cinco dólares do bolso e a estendendo ao moço.-Mais tarde nos falamos.

A rosada desligou o celular sem seu noivo nem responder, e o jogou em sua bolsa negra que carregava nas costas.

-Para a Central de Psicologia Tókio Hotel.-Pediu fria, se se encostando ao almofado de couro do carro, fitando a janela a fora.

O senhor ficou um pouco surpreendido por tamanha frieza o dinheiro e arrumou seu terno, voltando a dirigir.

O tempo esfriava aos poucos, como o amor, que chegava pela lateral, de pouco em pouco, e logo já estava lá, plantado em seu peito.

O céu estava nublado, garoando gotas geladas de suspirou irritada.

**- oOo -**

-Você esta mais bela a cada dia...-A voz rouca cochichava no ouvido da rosada, beijando seu pescoço com leves mordidas.

-Você...v-você...é..um dês-desconhe-ci-cido pra m-mim...-Sussurrou ela, suada entre gemidos.

-Você é minha...-Disse ele, penetrando nela cuidadosamente.

Ela gemia, de dor e ao mesmo tempo de acostumada com a presença dele quase todas as noites, a enchendo de prazer.

Coisa pela qual, ela jamais admitiria.

-S...seus c-carinhos me deixam enjoada...-Disse sentindo as mãos ágeis e gélidas dele, percorrerem pelo meu corpo, acariciando-o todo.

Parecia mesmo, querer tê-la, sempre e sempre.

-Você...você..é...-Ela não conseguiu terminar de falar, ao senti-lo apressar o ritmo.

Tapou a boca da rosada com um beijo longo e de leve a face quente e suada de Sákura, e a segurou com delicadeza, a arrastando para mais perto de sua boca.

Ficaram com a testa colada, e seus olhos fitando um ao pedras negras e brilhantes, banhadas pela solidão, secavam os verdejados, da Haruno.

-Quero estar...estar...c-com você...para...s-sempre...-Ele terminou a frase num sussurro, sentindo que estavam chegando ao extremo.

Ela não sentia ela, tudo aquilo era desnecessá um desejo corporal, pelo qual ela se recusava a não conseguia, não com ele.

Ela cravou suas unhas nas costas definidas dele, mesmo sem ver a face do sua parte intima latejar, estava cheia de prazer, como o moço de baixo de si, que ela mal conseguia ver.

Sentiu-se fraquejar, ao penetrar as afiadas presas dele, em seu pescoço voz e seus gemidos foram sumindo, sua visão privilegiada dos olhos escuros dele, foram tomados pela escuridão intensa.

Ambos deitados sobre a cama, que estava toda desarrumada, com os lençóis jogados e esparramados, molhados pelo suor.

A sua cintura era docemente abraçada pelos fortes braços.O corpo masculino, deitado atrás de si, velava seu sono profundo, depois de uma noite suas presas, e acariciou o lugar da mordida.

-Desculpe-me...-Sussurrou no ouvido dela.

**- oOo -**

A rosada balançou a cabeça friamente, espantando os pensamentos de sua noite com aquele desconhecido.

Era assim, que denominava o homem com uma capa negra e pesada, que tampava sua face, e lhe arrancava prazer todas as noites.

-Senhora, chegamos.-Disse o velho impaciente, parecia chamá-la a um certo tempo.

Ela nada respondeu, saiu do carro grosseiramente, se dirigindo a calçada direita, onde tinha um enorme prédio com as enormes escritas.

"Central de Psicologia Tókio Hotel"

Entrou sem vontade, avistando seu chefe, sempre sério com um kimono negro.

-Atrasou-se novamente Haruno!-Disse ríspido, fitando ela com cara de nojo.-Fundas olheiras, disposição a zero...Como foi sua noite?-Perguntou malicioso, deixando seus fios negros escorrerem pela face.

-Ótima!Melhor que a sua, Orochimaru.-Respondeu friamente, ultrapassando-o indo em direção ao elevador.

Uma risada parecia ter sido risada ao olhar para trás, só viu seu chefe a encarando com uma feição de raiva.

O riso rouco e ecoante, deve ter sido ele  
Maldito seja o 'Desconhecido'.Até aqui, a segue.

Entrou no elevador irritada, com aquele olhar sobre sua seja seu chefe.

Apertou o botão para subir, no terceiro andar.O elevador fez um barulho, e logo começou a subir.

-Seu trabalho é irritante, concorda?-Sussurrou a voz no ouvido dela a fazendo arrepiar.

A voz rouca.O sussurro, o risinho daquela hora.O desconhecido.

-Até aqui...-Suspirou olhando para o espelho, podendo apenas ver uma mesmo, só os olhos escuros e penetrantes.-Muito irritante...-Concordou ela, saindo do elevador, indo em sua sala.

Encontrou lá, um jovem de cabelos loiros, e ao seu lado, um jovem bem pegável, de cabelos grisalhos.

-Bom dia aos dois.-Cumprimentou-os friamente, se sentando em sua mesa, depositando sua bolsa e cadernos.

-Bom dia Sakura-san!-Cumprimentou o loiro sorrindo.-Sou Uzumaki Naruto, e este meu pai adotivo, Kakashi!Lembra-se de nós?-Perguntou ele, todo sorridente.

-Talvez...-Pegou um cigarro na bolsa, acendendo-o e levando a boca.-E então?Ainda se droga, moço?

O loiro olhou para o chão, e logo as lágrimas começaram a descer, tornando o brilho de seus olhos azuis, uma escuridão.

-Ele continua nessa, Sakura-san...Já não sei mais o que fazer.-Disse o homem de cabelos grisalhos, com os olhos as lágrimas, por uma ponta no canto da pálpebra.

-Se mata horas...-Sussurrou uma voz no ouvido da rosada, que só ela podia ouvir.

Ela cerrou os uma leve ponta de risos, mas se segurou.E cochichou, respondendo ao 'estranho'.

-Você não larga do meu pé...-Disse grossa, mas sem que os dois ouvissem.

-Disse algo?-Perguntou o de cabelos grisalhos, fitando Sakura.

-Pode se retirar Kakashi?-Perguntou abrindo a porta da sala, para falar com seu paciente a sós.

-Certo.-Kakashi saiu um pouco repreendido pela voz fria. Um tom tão...Grosso que não era muito a combinação a ela.

Ela suspirou fechando a porta, se se encostando à mesma.-Acalme-se.

Ele levantou sua cabeça, procurando pela voz estava parada em frente a porta, com uma face sem feições, e uma voz arrogante.

-Nunca muda, em?-Disse o loiro, cruzando as pernas, limpando as lágrimas.

-E nem você!-Disse irritada.-Continua drogado, como qualquer um.

Uma das mãos do loiro pressionavam o pescoço da rosada, quase que a enforcando.

-Vo...você ...nã-não vai me ma-matar...-Disse ela com dificuldade, sendo pressionada na parede, pelas mãos fortes do loiro.

Ele aproximou seu corpo do dela, e chegou perto de seu ouvido, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Você é muito orgulhosa, Sakura-chan...-Sussurrou malicioso.

Sakura não tinha saída, e repentinamente flash backs vieram em sua mente.

**  
-oOo- **

_O sangue esparramado pelo chão, dois corpos quase imperceptíveis. Um masculino e o outro feminino._

_-Vem cá, você é minha sua vadia!-Disse um homem agarrando Sakura._

_-Me solta!Solta-me!-Berrava ela, indefesa.-MAMÃE!MAMÃE ME SALVA POR FAVOR!!-Ela berrava de pavor._

_O corpo feminino no chão conseguiu apenas sussurrar uma palavra, pela qual Sakura não ouviu._

_-Perdoe-nos...-A voz saiu num fio, e logo o coração da mesma parará de bater._

_O homem que agarrava Sakura estava exitado, enquanto a beijava com força e certa brutalidade._

_-ME SOLTA SEU LIXO!SOLTA-ME!-Berrava chorando, enquanto tentava se soltar das mãos do homem que matou seus pais._

_Ali perderá sua virgindade. Com apenas 3 anos, com um homem assassino, cuja face não se lembrara.O homem que matou seus pais._

_Depois, o corpinho inocente e indefeso dela, foi jogado sobre o dos pais, cheia de sangue._

_-Pa...-pai...mamãe..ma-mãe...-Ela chamava ambos, mas nada.-Meu...me-eu coração...dói..._

_Ela dizia chorando, com seu peito em chamas.O desgraçado, a deixará nua, com dois tiros no corpo. Um no peito e outro na barriga._

_-Mamãe?-Ela chamou então, que o sangue deles a banhava.O líquido ainda quente cobria todo seu corpinho._

_-NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!-Ela berrou chorosa._

_Uma escuridão foi pedras ônix._

_-NÃO!-Berrou ela, com tamanho ódio e desespero na face._

_De repente, tudo se escureceu, ela só pode ver um vulto preto, e aqueles olhos._**Ele**  
**  
**

**-oOo-**

Algo balançava seus lentamente seus saber onde estava. Um local escuro, com uma meia Lua no céu estrelado.

Tudo era vazio, o lugar era gelado.

Esfregou os olhos, e olhou novamente ao seu redor.E de repente, braços fortes envolveram seu pequeno corpo, a aconchegando em seu peito macio e caloroso.  
Um abraço quente e correspondeu, derramando as lágrimas no ombro _dele_.

-Desconhe...cido..-Sussurrou sentindo seu peito se acalmar nos braços do desconhecido.

-Esta tudo bem, sempre vou te proteger, lembra-se?.-Disse ele, se soltou do abraço dela sorrindo.

-Sim...-Disse sem ver ninguém, apenas a sombra do 'desconhecido'.-Onde estamos?-Perguntou voltando ao seu 'normal' estado.  
-Em outra dimensão, no Hanatarou.-Disse fazendo alguns símbolos com as mãos.

Ela observou atenta ao que ele fazia.

-Vamos voltar para seu escritório, aquele loiro já deve ter sumido.-Disse sério.

-Esta com ciúmes...-Sussurrou rindo sarcasticamente, sem deixar seu lado frio, claro.

Ele fingiu-se não ouvir, e a até três e voltaram a sala de Sakura.

-Desconheci...-Ela notou que ele não estava mais , mesmo sabendo que 'ele' estava, mas não presente.

Arrumou sua roupa, e passou a mão de leve no pescoço dolorido com uma enorme marca vermelha da mão do loiro.

Alguém bateu na porta.O loiro não estava mais lá, apenas ela, e a fraca luz do céu.

Arrumou sua roupa, e seus cabelos rosados, colocando-os atrás da orelha com uma das mãos.

Abriu a porta, e limpou as lágrimas rapidamente, retomando sua pose firme e fria.

-Me perdoe Sakura-san, pelo esta drogado, então...-Kakashi tentava se desculpar na porta da sala dela parecia nervoso, e ao mesmo tempo triste.

-Certo.O lugar dele, não é na Psiquiatria.-Disse grosseiramente, fazendo com que o homem de cabelos grisalhos retomasse a atenção a ela.-E sim, num lugar para maníacos.

Fechou a porta friamente, na face do homem de cabelos grisalhos.

Jogou-se em sua poltrona negra, e ficou a fitar por fora da Janela, a cidade de Tókio.

-Eu amo vê-la assim...-A voz rouca dele, ecoou em sua mente.

Ela suspirou sem uma feição digna, e respondeu.-Não sei o que é amar....

_

* * *

_**Fim do capítulo**

**

* * *

**

**NOTA: **Nós não temos Beta-Reader[s], então corrigir alguns erros de digitação, acentuação, concordância e afins não serão possíveis **por enquanto**. Aí está o primeiro capítulo da primeira fanfiction postada pela equipe da comunidade _Fics Sakura e Sasuke_, **Lilium**; fanfiction escrita pela **Tia Saky**. Esperamos reviews.


End file.
